I'd Rather Be With You
by Lornett
Summary: Song-Fic inspirée de Joshua Radin.


Auteur: le scénario est de moi, la chanson, de Joshua Radin "I'd Rather Be With You"

Genre: Song fic

Ship: Shweir

Note: Après l'épisode "The Long Goodbye", après ce fameux baiser, John n'en pouvait plus de cacher ses sentiments pour Elizabeth (et vice-versa). Je vous fais pas dire le nombre de fois que j'ai vue cette scène dans ma tête avant de l'écrire. Et c'est ma première song fic. Je l'ai écrite au début le l'année.

**I'd rather be with you**

_Sittin' here on this lonely dock_

_Watch the rain play on the ocean top_

_All the things I feel I need to say_

_I can't explain in any other way_

Par une soirée pluvieuse, John s'était réfugié sur un des dock de la Cité. Il était assis sur le bord de la rambarde, les pieds dans le vide, éclairé par un réverbère. Il regardait à l'horizon, le regard vide. La lune reluisait sur l'eau, et les gouttes de pluie tapotait sur l'eau. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout son amour, son désir d'être avec elle, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, il avait envie de le dire. Mais il ne pouvait l'exprimer d'aucune autre façon, que de se le chanter à lui même.

_I need to be bold / J'ai besoin d'être audacieux_

_Need to jump in the cold water / J'ai besoin de sauter dans l'eau froide_

_Need to grow older with a girl like you / J'ai besoin de vieillir avec une femme comme toi_

_Finally see you were naturally / J'ai finalement vue que tu était naturellement _

_The one to make it so easy / La seule qui rendait ça si facile_

_when you showed me the truth / Quand tu m'a montré la vérité_

_Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you / Ouais, Ouais, je préférerai être avec toi_

_Say you want the same thing too / Dis moi que tu veux la même chose_

Il l'avait chanté plusieurs fois, avant de se relever. Il s'était convaincu qu'il serait capable de tout lui dire. Là, ce soir. Il irait la voir dans ses quartiers, et lui dirait tout. Il restait tout de même debout sans bouger, laissant le vent caresser son visage, la pluie se faisant un peu plus rare.

À ce moment là, Elizabeth était sortie sur son balcon préféré, et regardait aussi à l'horizon, lorsqu'un petit point minuscule attira son attention sur le dock devant elle. Dans la lumière de la lune, on aurait dit un ange. Elle sourit, et alla rapidement le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle sortit, la pluie avait totalement arrêté de tomber.

John entendit des bruits de bas sur le dock mouillé. Il ne se retourna pourtant pas, sentant que c'était elle qui arrivait. Comment le savait-il? Il le ressentait. C'était comme si il pouvait la repérer à des kilomètres. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il était si heureux et tourna sa tête vers elle. Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux, peut-être dû à la lueur de la lune, mais il pensa alors:

_Now here's the sun come to dry the rain_

_Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain_

_You're the one thing that I'm missing here_

_With you beside me I no longer fear_

Elle était son soleil. Elle était là pour sécher la pluie et ses larmes à la fois. Elle allégeait ses épaules et pansait ses blessures. Elle était la seule chose qui lui manquait pour vivre enfin heureux. Avec elle à ses côtés, il n'avait plus peur de rien.

_I could have saved so much time for us_

_Had I seen the way to get to where I am today_

_You waited on me for so long_

_So now listen to me say_

Il aurait pu sauver beaucoup de temps pour eux, il aurait pu lui dire tout ça bien avant, mais il avait vue le chemin qui le mènerait où il est aujourd'hui, c'était le meilleur moment pour lui dire. Il sait qu'elle a tant attendu après lui, alors, il voulait qu'elle l'écoute. Ce refrain ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête.

_I need to be bold / J'ai besoin d'être audacieux_

_Need to jump in the cold water / J'ai besoin de sauter dans l'eau froide_

_Need to grow older with a girl like you / J'ai besoin de vieillir avec une femme comme toi_

_Finally see you were naturally / J'ai finalement vue que tu était naturellement _

_The one to make it so easy / La seule qui rendait ça si facile_

_when you showed me the truth / Quand tu m'a montré la vérité_

_Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you / Ouais, Ouais, je préférerai être avec toi_

_Say you want the same thing too / Dis moi que tu veux la même chose_

Il s'approcha d'Elizabeth, assez près pour que son torse touche presque à la poitrine de la belle, et il lui sourit tendrement. Il plongea son regard profondément dans celui de la brunette. Des yeux vert. Si sincère. Des yeux qui implorait John de l'embrasser, de lui caresser la joue.

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait que lui.

Il leva donc son bras droit, aussi léger que le vent, pour que sa main vienne délicatement se poser sur la joue gauche de la dirigeante. Avec son pouce, il caressa sa joue, si douce et si parfaite, et approcha son visage, pour y déposer un baiser long comme sa vie. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, et passa ses bras autour de John, pour le coller sur lui. Ils apprécièrent se moment, passé sous le clair de lune, au son de l'eau qui clapotait sur le bord de la rambarde. Le refrain se tut dans la tête de John. Comme s'il était partit avec le vent. Il n'avait plus besoin de mots pour lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Les regards, les baisers, les sourires. N'était-ce pas suffisant, n'était-ce pas plus fort que les mots eux-même? Il ne pu dire qu'une chose.

_Say you feel the way I do_


End file.
